


The Coliseum of Sloth

by The_General_Gist



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Post-Persona 5, Reference to Myriad Crossovers, Throwing Shade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist
Summary: Because of course, no matter what the universe says, a thief's work is never done.
Kudos: 25





	The Coliseum of Sloth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i found myself crying by your grave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080792) by [FierySprites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierySprites/pseuds/FierySprites). 



_It's funny,_ Ren thought to himself, watching as his friends prepared for the final heist on this world. _Even after we defeated Yaldabaoth and officially disbanded, fate always found a way to get the band back together._ Images flashed through the Trickster's mind; a deity covered in wings in a contrasting sci-fi arena, a golden giant with a hilarious face, and two gods of light and dark at war with one another. _Even before that Christmas,_ he mused. _Mementos constantly brought us to worlds and dimensions to vastly different from our own, they might as well be video games!_ Ren glanced around his apartment in disgust, directed at the merchandise littering the place. He shook his head. _Had to disguise our hideout,_ he reminded himself.

Two years had passed since the defeat of Yaldabaoth. A few months ago Joker was contacted by Lavenza and asked to change the fate of another world. He immediately argued it'd have to be put to a vote. With Lavenza's consent, the rest of the Thieves were brought to the Velvet Room. The vote was unanimous.

Since then the Thieves had been biding their time, targeting figures in power to bolster their reputation enough to make progress in Mementos. They'd all had their struggles with this world's obsession with Killing Games. Ann constantly had to refuse offers of a role in Dangan Ronpa, an action not exactly taken to kindly by a world of fanatics. Futaba was arguably worse off, actually working at a Dangan Ronpa security firm to ensure their 'precious' show doesn't go the way The Truman Show did.

Despite the constant temptation, the group agreed that targeting Team Danganronpa itself wouldn't work. Even if they're brought down, the world is obsessed. It'd take more than a confession and stern lecture to change the public's perception.

"Ready!" Futaba cheered, having just finished a Calling Card similar to the one they used Shido.

The entire team looked to Ren. He smirked.

"Send the Calling Card."

* * *

Location: Shibuya Crossing

Tsumugi had certainly heard of the Phantom Theives, but as soon she did dismissed them as references to a manga that had been meme'd to death. Then they actually started changing hearts, spreading Despair as the rich and powerful poured their hearts out to the authorities. If it weren't for the fact that these thieves were obviously self righteous and full of Hope, Tsumugi might've actually commended their work.

Then all the screens in Japan got hacked. More importantly, all the commercials for the soon to air _DANGAN RONPA V3: EVERYONE'S KILLING SEMESTER_ were all replace with a static image of a Calling Card. Unlike those before it, the card was blunt and in-eloquent, as if the Phantom Theives had been waiting too long for this to be poetic;

** PEOPLE OF THE WORLD, ENSLAVED BY DEPRESSION. YOUR SORROW IS NO JUSTIFICATION FOR THE CRIMES YOU"VE ALLOWED TO PERPETUATE. WE WILL STEAL YOUR DISTORTED DESIRES AND END DANGAN RONPA OURSELVES.  **

** SIGNED, THE PHANTOM THIEVES OF HEART **

Tsumugi Shirogane laughed. There's no way they could change the world!

_...R-...Right?_

* * *

Location: Mementos

If there's one part of changing hearts Joker hated, it was the confessions. Despite his lingering angst, the leader of the Phantom Thieves never could stand the flash of emotion when someone was so severely suffering, even when that 'someone' was a target. "It's probably for the best,' Yoshida once told him. "Empathy means you're not corrupt."

He wondered what that made him now. Here, now, Joker had no qualms whatsoever with the consequences of this heist. He had spent too long watching amnesiac children being thrown into a death game and having their lives completely dismissed by the public to have any seconds thoughts.

Joker suspected his team had similar thoughts as they plowed through Mementos, completely obliterating all that stood in their way. Too late for mercy.

As the Thieves made their way to the bottom of Mementos, the environment around them began to change. Unlike back home, where Mementos took the form of a prison, here it more closely resembled a Coliseum.

The team arrived at the dead bottom of Mementos; the Arena itself, and low and behold, who else could've been waiting for them than the self-proclaimed Goddess of Despair herself.

Junko Enoshima.

The Ultimate Despair began to laugh, only to be interrupted by Joker's summoning of Satanael. The demon immediately fired a Sinful Shell at Junko, and although it wasn't as powerful as before, the bullet struck true.

Grasping her shoulder in pain, Junko's grin only widened. "Puhuhu," she cackled. "I didn't expect the leader of the Phantom Thieves to be so pissed off! Anger is only a stage of Despair, you know!"

"Formation, now!" Joker ordered. His allies followed, Queen, Skull, and Noir standing by his side as Junko transformed into a deity, covered in black and white feathers despite so closely resembling a bear.

Oracle grimaced as Al Azif scanned the enemy before them;

Oizys, the Goddess of Misery.


End file.
